


I Know I know

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: This is a short story (very short single chapter on a gif comment someone wanted written in my fb dramione group)Dramione is canon in this story, its funny go ahead and read. Stop reading the summary that I totally suck at.





	I Know I know

Draco Malfoy was alone with Hermione Granger, they had gotten away from their friends long enough to talk about their feelings for each other. Yet no one had said anything until after they were trapped in a hotel room just to escape. Their friends were always around them, Harry wanted to kill Draco for various reasons, Ron wanted to kill him because he saw Hermione hug Draco one day and Pansy was upset a Gryffindor stole Draco from her. So the school knew about the couple but no one wanted to accept it. Now they were finally alone to where they could be together to sit down talk about it all. Draco looked at Hermione, it had been over a year since they admitted their mutual feelings and understandings. Her brown wavy slight curly hair still in dismay as Draco tried to smooth it out from all their running. Hermione reached a hand up to Draco's face brushing some dirt off his flawless skin she couldn't even begin to wonder how he kept it so flawless.

Without any words being said Draco was about to speak up until he realized he just didn't give a flying nimbus about words. Draco pulled Hermione to him by her waist. Their bodies pressed to each other, the warmth between them now expanding as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Her hands moved to his arms as they made out and passion burned. Draco picked up Hermione as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could carry her over to the bed. Unrealizing the calculation was off so when he went to lay her on the bed, her back to touch the sheets. They fell farther than expected as Draco missed the bed and the two stunned lying on the floor. "Uh, Draco?" "I know I know" and the two burst out laughing just laying there in each other's embrace until Hermione realized how uncomfortable it was and they moved to the bed.


End file.
